villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:Valkerone/PE Proposal - Chester V (Archived)
*Original by ZiilLosDiiDu: https://villains.fandom.com/f/p/3179493162221867053 I nominate Chester V. from Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs 2 as a complete monster. Heinous Standards While the mayor from the previous movie only wanted to eat and become a 'big mayor', Chester V is willing to kill food animals (foodimals) and use them to make food bars. Moral Event Horizon Once he tricks Lockwood into leading him to the FLDSMDFR, at the top of a crystal tower, he coldly throws Lockwood off the precipice. It could be argued he crosses the Horizon a second time when Sam Sparks calls him out for killing innocent creatures. He acknowledges that that was a problem, but only because they fight back and hide, not because of remorse. No Redeeming Qualities While at a glance, he seems to be genuinely affable to Lockwood, this was all an act to gain the latter's trust. A key component of an Affably Evil villain is that they have limits to their evil actions. Once Lockwood was no longer useful, Chester V threw him off the cliff. It can also be argued that he cares for Barb. This is not the case, as at the climax of the film, he tells Barb that he works alone and coldly dismisses her, referring to her as 'monkey' even though she has claimed she was an ape multiple times. Even when asking her to save him, he says, 'Save me, Monkey!' which shows he does not even care to take what Barb says into account. No Sympathy While Chester V was bullied in his youth just like Lockwood, he claims he differs from Lockwood when it comes to handling past bullies. He claims he wish he could keep them around to crush him with his extreme success, and poisons Lockwood's mind saying that a bully can NEVER become a friend. Lockwood chose to befriend Brent, someone who bullied him in the first film, and welcomes Brent into his group of friends. Moving back on topic, Chester V's past does not justify Genocide. Far from it. He shows no insecurities from his past. In fact, if he never mentioned being bullied, it would be impossible to tell if he even had a troubled past. He is unaffected by his past and does not deserve sympathy for it. Screen Time He is seen throwing Lockwood off a cliff. He is also seen with a mechanism that drops foodimals into a grinder which will turn them into his food bars. He also threatens to drop Lockwood's friends in the machine (who he had previously captured) if the latter refused to drop his weapons. Even after Lockwood drops his weapons, Chester V sardonically says that he 'changed his mind'. And prepares to drop Lockwood's friends. The Worst As said previously in the Heinous Standards section, he is willing to kill innocent foodimals for such a petty purpose. The previous villains do not come close to his standards. Story Type The story of Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs 2 is a lighthearted story. Before Chester V came into play and messed things up, the story is all about exploring the wonders of the new Swallow Falls. Chester V darkens the story in the second act by capturing foodimals, Lockwood's friends, and attempting to murder Lockwood by throwing him off a cliff. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals